Hunters: A Naruto Fanfiction
by DjWrestler116
Summary: An alternate universe to Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. After the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi 15 years ago, the whole of Rookie 9 is left orphaned, with only a handful of former Konoha jounins to ask for assistance. NARUTOXHAREM


Hey, everyone! This a reply to a challenge set up by ofBeauty to create an alternate universe of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. In this universe, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack all but leveled the once-great village of Konohagakure, leaving all of the 'Rookies' orphaned, under Naruto's care. So, without further ado, I give you mine installation of "Hunters: A Naruto Fanfiction!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: Intro

The sky was a horrible shade of red that night. Like all the blood that had every been shed on a battlefield had been drawn together in on sweeping performance of deathly agony and untold pain. A beautiful village stood proudly, as the tallest rooftops of the tallest establishments were set ablaze, while the ground itself seemed to scorch anything it touched. Civilians ran in unknown patterns as, in the distance, a mighty beast was seen, roaring in rage, killing countless, desperately trying to escape there torment.

A fox, with white fur, as white as the finest china, with nine tails swishing angrily behind the behemoth, each tipped with a darker shade of red than the next. Its jaws were slightly spread, showing small fractions of the fox's razor-sharp teeth, which, in the red night sky, seemed to play tricks on the eyes, showing a blood-red shade, just before it killed its victims. Its eyes flashed evilly, seeming to look into your soul, seeing your secrets.

As the beast fought on, you could see a gathered small group of teenagers, varying in age and appearance, as well as sex. They stood in a line, all connected on the back by a thin wire, which glowed the lightest shade of blue. Behind them crawled, rolled, and wailed a large group of babies, none older than one year of age. The teenagers stood at the ready, all with their eyes trained on the fox.

In the forest, at the left foot of the white monster, laid a woman, with piercing green eyes and flowing red hair, screaming in pain as she gave birth. The father of the child, and husband of the woman, seemed to levitate above her, holding an ornate, celestial knife in his hand. Behind him floated a silent being, in a white robe, that had a dark shade of purple layered as his skin, and an evil smile on his face. He held his knife exactly as the husband held his, clutched in his right palm. The woman let out a scream and the man looked down, quickly dropping to his wife's aid, while the monster just silently stared on. The woman gripped the man's hand and finally let out one last scream as she gave birth to a glistening baby boy. The man quickly snapped the umbilical cord with the knife, then gave his wife one last heated kiss as he flew back up to the robed figure. Giving on last deep breath, he held the knife out in front of him, blade pointed at his chest. At the same time, below him, a small, red "X" formed on the baby's stomach. Then with a final cry out, the man plunged the knife into his own chest, the robed monster quickly following, dying instantly, and setting of a chain reaction.

Directly as this was happening, all teenager's eyes widened, and one with a mask covering the bottom half of his face, yelled out something heard only by the fellow teenagers. Almost as if in a trance, each of their hands flew into a different symbol, making the wire connecting them all all but explode from the raw blue energy that coursed through it. In unison, they all shouted out the same chant, and then, a line of blue erupted out of the wire, going about five feet in front of it before it stopped and seemed to rest there.

At the same time, the fox gave a painful groan, and the glossy white fur seem to spread from its heart, dying in a blood red color. The red tips of the tails started to spread until each tail was fully red. Once the fox was covered in the blood-red sheen, it started to convulse. Suddenly, the fox stopped and, with its eyes glazed over, exploded. Small, but largely grouped, orbs of fire erupted from the fox's body, going in every given direction. The fire easily ripped through the village wall, which was made of steel, like it was paper, and destroyed and killed everything in its path. Right before it crossed the earlier placed blue line, there was an explosion of red and blue, and the two forces intertwined and fought for dominance as they curved over the teenagers and babies, forming a dome of sorts. As the fire passed, the teens all sighed and exhaled as they had accomplished their task; to protect the future children of Konohagakure. Meanwhile, in the distance, the remains of the fox, including skin, bones, and blood, formed a spinning vortex that was stationary as it ripped its way down the forest, slowly making its way to the forest floor to the unknowing passerby, but in reality it was making its way into the stomach of the just recently-born child. As the flow tapered down into the child's stomach, the "X" mark that was once there was replaced by a circular ornate tattoo.

As the fire died down, besides for the small flickers of flames, atop both large and small piles of rubble, the group of teenagers surveyed the damage around them. The once mighty and prosperous village of Konohagakure now consisted of an assorted amount of still barely standing buildings. The only portion of the village that still looked somewhat like its former self was the Uchiha district, which even still had large casualties. The Hokage's Tower now consisted of a large pile of rocks and tiles, topped with a large circular crest that, in kanji, said "Konohagakure."

The teens sighed as they each grabbed an amount of children and then made their way out of the village

into the surrounding. As one teen crossed the wall, he stopped to look back at the once-strong village, and a single tear could been seen, making a trail from his eye to his nylon mask that covered the bottom half of his face. After a few moments, someone called out to him, he reluctantly turned and ran into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what did you guys think? If any of you guys think I need a beta reader, please tell me! But besides that, reviews are extremely appreciated! I can take flaming too, so just let it all out. Until then, thanks, and good reading!


End file.
